Gloating at 10,000 Feet
by inkheart9459
Summary: One second Cat Grant is in her office with Kara talking about layouts, the next she's flying through the air in Supergirl's, no, Kara's arms as Catco explodes. There's only one thing left to do: gloat.
First foray into writing this pairing so hopefully this goes well. Wrote this for a fic meme prompt by queridacariad, "Things you said with no space between us."

* * *

Cat's never felt more breathless than in this instant. It could be that the rushing air around her has stolen her ability to breathe from some sort of negative pressure, but even in her own mind that sounds so very fake. It can't be real when Kara's arms are around her and she's flying them both to safety in her plain clothes. Cat knew it, knew she was still Supergirl even after that double had showed up. Really, was it so hard to believe that there were other aliens out there with the technology to pull something like that off, once the planet had two well-known aliens among them? Honestly.

Her stomach dips and she grips onto Kara harder. It's not like she can hurt the girl and they are much too far above the ground for her comfort. Better to think about that than the fact that Catco's building had just blown up with them in it. Or would have if Kara hadn't had the reflexes she did. One second she was telling Kara to take the layouts they had just finished nearing midnight to the print department, the next she was flying through the air hearing glass shatter.

"Keira," she says, shouting above the wind to be heard. "Are we going to land at any time in the next century?"

Kara glances down at Cat with a sheepish look that does not go with the powers she's displaying at the moment. "Sorry," she says, and Cat is more lip reading than actually hearing her even though they are pressed together from chest to thighs. "I'm taking you somewhere safe before I go back to Catco."

Well that at least explained why they were flying like a bat out of hell. Kara wanted to get back to try to save anyone else who was in the building when the bomb had gone off.

"I knew it, Keira. I knew you were Supergirl. You didn't fool me for a minute." She can't help but rub that part in right now because what else is there to do right now? Panicking is not what Cat Grant does. Gloating, however, is exactly what she does.

The younger woman looks a bit surprised for a moment before shaking her head almost amused, like she should have known that Cat would figure it out.

"Does this mean that you'll want another exclusive article?"

Cat thinks that over for a few seconds. Of course she wants to say yes. That would be a gold mine for Catco as it has in the past, but something is holding her tongue.

"Maybe, but only with Supergirl. Now that I know for sure I'm not going to spill your secret, Kara. Everyone deserves a little normalcy in their life, I suppose, though you have to know it's rather overrated." Why else would she fight against every single stereotype and wall and barrier that was keeping her trapped in the "normal" image of being a woman? Then again, with Kara being Supergirl the effect would be different. She had to fight as much to be normal as Cat had to be different.

Kara relaxes a bit against her, but kept flying fast enough to make Cat's eyes water. Thank god for waterproof eye makeup.

"Thank you, Miss Grant. You don't know how much that means." Kara's eyes are shining in the moonlight over National City and Cat sees in them just how much it actually means. Her heart clenches in her chest and Cat has to look away. This is absolutely no time for that feelings nonsense to pop up. Not only is Kara younger than she is, but she's Supergirl, she's far out of her reach romantically and she knows this and has known it since the first time she figured out that perhaps she did have feelings for this naïve young puppy of a woman weeks ago.

"Yes, well, now will you tell me when you're about to shoot off to God knows where to save the world or what not? You have no idea how annoying it is to suddenly be without an assistant and not know it."

Kara just nods, a bit over eager to please now, like always. "Of course."

They're slowing down now and Cat is thankful. Slowing means the ground will be under her feet again soon, unlike her namesake she does not like heights, nor does she always land on her feet. Oh, she always gets up when knocked down but this is a bit beyond that metaphor at the moment. Everything about this moment is.

Kara sets them down gently, finally upright again, but she doesn't immediately let Cat go. She's looking at Cat's face and then pulls back a little to look over the rest of her before sighing loudly.

"You're alright?" She asks, even though she's just visually confirmed it. If Cat had to guess she also used her X-ray vision as well just to be sure.

"Of course, Kara," she says softly, because the worry on Kara's face is endearing enough that she actually uses the right name for once along with the gentle tone.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do without you."

And there's something in those words and Kara's expression that Cat can't read right, but if she had to guess it was care. No, that wasn't quite a strong enough word. Cat's heard similar words out of Kara's mouth before, but they only meant that Kara valued her as a mentor and friend. This, this is something more and Cat's journalistic instincts want to get right to the bottom of it this instant.

But there are bigger, more important things in the world right now, one of them being the burning Catco building and the buildings around that were surely damaged by the shockwave. Cat looks around and she doesn't know where she is, but there are people piling out from a bunker in the middle of the sand and Cat has a feeling that Kara's look isn't the only thing she'll be figuring out tonight.

"No, Kara, it's I who doesn't know what I would do without you." She takes one risk for the night and kisses Kara's cheek, lingering for just a moment longer than is proper before stepping back out of Kara's gentle grip. "Now go, Supergirl, you've got more than a bit of work to do."

Kara nods and spins so fast that she blurs and then she's standing in full regalia ready to go. "There are agents on their way to get Carter from the penthouse just in case this was an attack on you and not me." She glances over Cat's shoulder where even Cat's human hearing can hear someone approaching. "Alex will take good care of you both until we can figure out what's going on."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it will all be fine." Her head already aches at the thought of all the work that it's going to take to bring Catco's main office up and running again, but for the most part she believes what she's saying. After all, what could really go wrong when you have a superhero working on your staff?

Kara nods one last time and then she's gone, wind blowing around Cat the only sign that she had been there at all.

A dark haired woman steps beside Cat and extends a hand. "Agent Danvers."

Cat shakes the offered hand. "Danvers, as in Kara's sister?"

"Yes." She's dressed head to toe in black and tactical weaponry and looks just like some government conspiracy theorists wet dream of a secret agent.

She smirks at the no-nonsense looking woman for a second before looking back up at the sky in the direction Kara must have flown to get back to the city. Well, perhaps this night wouldn't be wholly a disaster between the flight with Kara and now this small gift from the universe. Who else would know what that look on Kara's face meant more than a sister?

"Not biological obviously," Cat begins her questioning, looking away from the stars from which Kara came and back to earth. Kara would be back soon enough, and until then there was a great amount of fun that she could have in the middle of a super-secret government facility. Her smirk widened as they moved forward towards the bunker in front of them.


End file.
